Hades
Hades was a metallic hydra-like Bakugan resembling Alpha Hydranoid. It was the first Guardian Bakugan of Shadow Prove, the Darkus Brawler Vexos in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Hades is a Mechanical Dragon Bakugan who lives to serve the Vexos. He is Shadow's primary brawler when battling the Resistance. Hades has three fire breathing heads and six wings making him one of the fastest flying Bakugans. His three tails each have a spiky tip, so Hades can attack his opponent from many different directions. His metal exoskeleton can sustain multiple blows from any brawler, but on top of that he has three large metal thorns that further protect his heart from attack. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hades first appeared in episode 15 of New Vestroia, along with the trap Bakugan, Fortress, in order to battle Ingram and Hylash. Hades was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid. He even used some of Alpha Hydranoid's abilities. When Ingram and Hylash formed High Mobility Mode, they ripped Hades' disguise off and he and Fortress quickly finished them off. It loses against Drago and Mega Nemus with Elico in Episode 20. It loses again in Episode 23 or 22, against Elfin and Ingram even tagging with Elico again. It was destroyed in episode 32 by Alice's Alpha Hydranoid and Chan Lee's Fourtress. Shadow Prove then used the Mechanical Bakugan MAC Spider to defeat the weakened Alpha Hydranoid and Fortress. ; Ability Cards * Photon Tail: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Phaser Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Saurer Cannon (Stinger Cannon): Adds 900 Gs to Hades, but uses all of his energy and must recharge. * Full Burst ''': Adds 1000 Gs to Hades, but uses all of his energy and must recharge. Disguised as Alpha Hydranoid In episode 15 of the New Vestroia series, when Shadow Prove first used it, Hades was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid and used some of his abilities. Shun uses Ingram to burn Alpha Hydranoid, but he doesn't seem right. Alpha Hydranoid’s disguise is then burned away, revealing the mechanical Darkus Hades. ; Ability Cards * '''Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and adds 100 Gs to Hades. * Destroy Vanish: Reduces opponent's power to 0. * Death Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Perfect Kill: Increases the power of Hades 3 Times * Weaknesses Hades has difficultly triggered weaknesses. Some of the weaknesses of Altair are similar. * Hades using Saurer Cannon or Full Burst drains all of its energy, making it vulnerable. * Knocking Hades off its feet can make it difficult to stand back up because of its immense weight. * Hades' sensors can't keep track of multiple targets. * A powerful attack into its chest can destroy Hades. Game Hades's ball form in the anime is slightly different from the toy. It has a longer horn on its middle head in the anime and its feet are longer. It also has hands visible on ball form in the anime if you look close enough. The toy has a different jaw design on the top head as well. Hades was first released in BakuBronze, then in special attack as Turbine Hades. The known strongest Hades in the game is Darkus Hades from Baku-Legacy booster packs which have 730 Gs up to 790 Gs. Like many of the Mechanical Bakugan, Hades has a Different paint job in the Anime then in Real life. Hades in the Anime had silver, black and purple while the real ones only had black and purple. Trivia *Hades was the most powerful Bakugan used by the Vexos (excluding Spectra), before they were resupplied more powerful Mechanical Bakugan. *Shadow Prove must really care about Hades, because when Hades was destroyed, he yelled and whined at Alice and Chan Lee for the rest of the battle. *Since Hades is a cyber copy of Hydranoid, he should have started out looking like original Hydranoid, then Dual Hydranoid and finally his current form. *In Greek mythology, Hades is the god of the Underworld and Dead. *Hades is the second mechanical Bakugan shown to be destroyed, the first was Altair. References Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Villains Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders